Jelbaniens
The Jelbaniens are an ethno-cultural group currently residing in Jelbania where they constitute 3% circa of the total population. With the term "Jelbanien" were identified those Artanian colonists, and their descendants, who started to settle on the north eastern jelbanian coast in the late 15th century and who in XIX century arrived to dominate the entire Jelbanian territories. The first modern Jelbanian state was founded by the Jelbaniens as an apartheid regime which discriminated against all the other ethnic groups, especially the Jelbeks, the indigenous largest ethnic group and the veritable people of Jelbania, which culture was actively persecuted and repressed by the Jelbanians and the apartheid regimes established which lasted for centuries between several kind of other regimes, not forcely led by Jelbanians which resurgence started only in 25th century to fully accomplish in the middle of the fourth millennia (3600 circa). History As mentioned, Artanians are believed to have first appeared in Jelbania from the north eastern coast in the late 15th century. They occupied many of the old Qedarite fortresses in coastal Rilmos. The Artanians traded with the Jelbeks, exchanging cloth for horses. As Artanians marched west, infiltrating Jelbek territory, they interfered in the wars and often installed puppet rulers in the various statelets. Later on they invited several Majatrans from neighbouring countries to settle in Jelbania hoping to create a stronger non-Jelbek support base. By 1850 as much as two thirds of modern day Jelbania was under the hegemony or direct rule of the Artanians, which since 18th century began to call themself Jelbaniens, both to underline their hegemony on Jelbania and to openly contrast the real Jelbanian, the Jelbek. They sought to unify the country into a state and this happened by the late 19th century, with the last statelets submitting in the middle of the 20th century. Resistance was less, given the large number of Jelbeks who had adopted some Artanian customs and language. Jelbek culture was actively suppressed and only in the steppe, did the populace remember the old customs, language and history. The modern name of the country was fixed by the Jelbaniens which founded the first modern Jelbanian state, the Free Republic of Jelbania. Other Jelbanien regimes were the Kennedy's dictatorial regimes (25th century) and the Empire of Jelbania under the Sebastian Dynasty (3295 - 3578). Since the resurgence of the Jelbeks, however, the Jelbaniens were no more able to contrast the Jelbek nationalism which finally brough to the definitive end of the foregner dominion of the country from where most part of the Jelbeniens, arrived to be even the one third of the total population under the Sebastian Empire, started to come back in Artania. Today, as mentioned, the Jelbanians are a very little minoritarian group, which constitute just the 3% of the total population of Jelbania and doesn't have any kind of influence on the government of the country. They are concentrated on the Eastern shores of Jelbania, in Rilmos, where they profit of the westernized life style which they can enjoy into the developed eastern coastal cities. A consistent concentration is also located in Baofluz, the national capital which developed especially under the Jelbanien rule during which the Jelbaniens formed the majority of the city population while Jelbeks were impoverished and relegated in the outskirts.